Attack On One-Shots
by XxShoukoKirishimaxX
Summary: Straight, Yaoi, Yuri, I'll be doing any and most likely all AOT/SNK pairings. You can comment and request a pairing or idea if you don't see one that suits you. If there's smut or triggers involved I will put warnings. Most stories will be AU.
1. Love Is Timeless

_/ JeanMaro one-shot /_ **Love is Timeless**

Jean's hair was slightly flowing in the cool breeze. He wrapped his scarf around himself more tightly, it was dark blue and plaid. A gift from Marco a long time ago.

"Ah, I guess I'm late visiting Marco." Jean said aloud as he looked down at his phone, the glow illuminating his face in the darkness of ten o clock in the winter. He snapped his phone shut and put it in his pocket before looking up, exhaling and watching his breath come out in small puffs of smoke or steam, Jean never knew which to call it.

He made slow steps through the snow and buried his hands in his jacket. He wasn't slow because he didn't want to visit his boyfriend of five years. Ever since Jean met him at fifteen he'd loved the man with every fiber of his existence.

He walked through one of the revolving doors into the pristine white building. The on duty nurse recognized Jean immediately, "He's in the same room he always is." She said, offering the college student a small smile before looking back down at her clipboard.

Room 302, Jean knew the path by heart, he ought to after almost three years of walking it. He took the elevator up to the fourth floor, though everyone referred to it as the third floor and the lobby counting as the zeroth floor.

Small red and white lights blinked in the dim room as they always did. But the steady beeping that signaled Marco's steady heart rate was gone. He looked around and the room had been cleaned out, the pictures of them gone- all the decorations that signaled Marco was there.

The bed was empty, the freckled brunette nowhere to be seen and the bed still ruffled and messy. Jean walked towards a box, kneeling down in front of it and all Marco's things were in it. Jean's eyes widened and he clenched his fists.

"We... wanted to be the first to tell you." Eren walked in slowly, His voice low and sorrowful. "Jean, Marco...Marco is..." Petra started slowly her boyfriend of one year Levi squeezing her hand.

"What, Marco is what?" Jean turned his head to them, refusing to cry in front of others.

"He's been in and out of month long coma's for years now, it's only natural that he'd of..." Petra stopped there, looking off to the side, biting her lip. "Petra you aren't helping." Mikasa said softly to the orange haired girl.

"Marco left..." Mikasa walked forward, putting her hand on Jean's back. Mikasa and Jean had a lot of history, Jean pretended to like Mikasa as a cover for a while until he finally got the guts to come out.

"He left the hospital because he-"

"I got it!" Jean cut Mikasa off abruptly, breaking down into heaving sobs.

"He got cured." Mikasa broke into a smile. Suddenly the room lit up and Eren and Armin fired a confetti gun. "What?" Jean looked around as other people he knew flooded the room.

"I'm coming back home." Marco's voice came from the midst of the crowd. Jean stood, running to him and engulfing the man in his embrace. His free flowing tears were now of joy not sorrow. "You giant idiot! You had me scared!" Jean hugged the man tired as if he were a transient being that might be gone the next second.

"I love you and I heard everything you said to me when I was in a coma." Marco said firmly to him, stroking his lovers hair. "I love you too...and I meant every word of it." Jean responded tenderly.


	2. Icy Motivation

_/ ErwinxLevi / _**Icy Motivation**

"Why am I doing this?" Levi rolled his eyes, sitting on a car with his legs cross. "Erwin nominated you for the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge! Ok Petra, turn on the camera!" Hanji said, holding a grey remote with one button, the button that would dump a bucket of ice-water on Levi. Petra nodded, giving a silent countdown with her fingers before pressing record on Levi's phone.

"Tch, Hey brats. First, if any of you nominate me for the Ice Bucket Challenge after this I'm a black belt in martial arts and I know where the fuck you live. Second I nominate Eren Jaeger, Jean Kirchstein, Aruro insert-shitty-last-name-here, Hanji Zoe and Rico Brzenska." Levi sighed shifting his cold eyes towards Hanji who immediately pressed the button.

The bucket jerked teasingly a few times before dumping the water and ice mixture on Levi who didn't move or flinch. "See brats? Grow a pair of balls and it's not that cold." He said before getting up and putting his hand over the camera.

"I'm posting it." Petra said, sitting on a stool and getting on Levi's Facebook. Suddenly the phone buzzed, Erwin's face popping up. Petra used her thumb to tap it which led to their texts.

_I can't stand this anymore. I don't care if anything with you and Jaeger is going on. I don't care if Petra is hurt. I need you. Yes I'm a grown man, but I need you and not to help me file my taxes like you thought last year. I want to hold you and whisper tender things to you inbetween the sheets of __**our **__bed. I love you Levi Rivialle. _

The orange haired girl nearly dropped the phone. First she immediately deleted the text, breathing harder than normal. "N-no way... Boss is into Levi senpai like that? But he knows that I'm in love with Levi... I-I... My dad is supposed to go to him to ask for him to marry me after we get back from this business trip..." Petra murmured to herself, close to tears.

"You look sad Pet. What's wrong?" Hanji breezily asked the girl. "Nothing!" Petra quickly posted the video to Facebook. She then went to Levi's messages with Eren to check if everyone in the office's suspicions were correct. They looked pretty normal as she scrolled through them but at closer inspection she saw something strange...

"You see those gasps in time and the awkward transitions? It means that he's deleted messages."

"UWAAAAAH!?" Petra shrieked when turning to see Sasha casually eating some potato chips behind her. "Don't worry, I won't tell that you were snooping...for a price." She said mischeviously.

Two hours later Petra had left the hotel to go take her apprentice for the week, Sasha, to the National Irish Potato Famine Musem where she had to at various times hand Sasha tissues and convince her there would never be another potato famine.

Levi however was on the phone with Erwin, telling him about how the trip was going. "Levi that's enough." Erwin said harshly, catching Levi by surprise. "W-what? Did I make a error in the meeting with Wal-Mart yesterday?" Levi asked, taking out the minutes from the meeting to review them.

"I' ve known for years you were cruel. But never like this." Erwin spoke, his voice raspy and exasperated. Eren then crawled up to Levi on the bed, "I took a a one-hour bath and a one hour trip to the spa. I'm completely disinfected... I want it now." He murmured, crawling closer to Levi.

"I'm on the phone you idiot!" Levi smacked the man away, "He wants it?" Erwin's voice was a razor blade at this point. "I apologize, I know it's unprofessional but I have to give him treats every once in a while and this is the only way I know how to-" Levi was suddenly interrupted by Erwin's next words.

"Did you receive a text from me at 6:55 this morning?"

"Ah, no. I was doing that dumbass challenge."

"Who had your phone."

"Petra Ral."

"Obviously."

Levi paused, not understanding what was going on. "Erwin, stop wasting my time and just tell me what the text contained. I have better shit to do." Levi sighed, falling on the bed, on his stomach of course. Eren slowly undressed Levi as Erwin began speaking again, "I'm almost done over here. I'll be back at the hotel in a second."

Levi was soon completely undressed, Eren's lips touching his back gently. "Give me a ten minutes to finish things up with Jaeg- OW! Jaeger be a little more damn gentle." Levi cursed at the man. "S-sorry.." Eren changed the spot he was massaging Levi at. "I'll never be able to give Armin a erotic massage like this. I'm practicing on you since your the same size and everything and I'm still not good at it." Eren muttered sadly.

"Eren you are good at it, nobody's good from the first time. And my size shouldn't be your concern, just your performance." Levi said, trying to comfort his apprentice. He knew how badly Eren wanted to please Armin.

"I'm on my way." Erwin hung up the phone, Levi rolled his eyes, not taking him seriously. But within minutes without asking Erwin had stormed in Levi's hotel room. Armin was behind Erwin, he'd been Erwin's apprentice for as long Eren had been Levi's.

"Get out!" Levi wrapped a blanket around himself tightly. "Armin!" Eren gasped, slipping his shirt back on.

"I hate you! You promised there was nothing going on between you two!" Armin ran out, a flash of blonde hair all that Eren saw before running after him.

**«« Mature Content Ahead »»**

_Warnings: Noncon trigger, abuse trigger_

"How childish. If you found out they were dating then why-" Levi was stopped cold by Erwin's hand meeting his face. Levi's slender figure was soon yanked up and shoved against a wall. His blanket ripped from him and thrown away.

"Sir! What the hell are-"

"If you want to be a slut prepare yourself to be treated like one." Erwin with swift fingers unbuckled his belt and ripped it off. His pants slid down his muscular legs easily and he pulled out his member. Eight inches of twitching manhood standing at attention before Levi's eyes.

"Erwin! Are you fucking drunk get off me!" Levi gasped, his request ignored as he was shoved on the bed. Erwin's hands groping his ass roughly as tears came out of Levi's eyes. "Don't touch me! Please! It's dirty!" He got out inbetween choked sobs.

"Whore's don't get an opinion." Erwin said coldly, thrusting into a tight ass he had no idea was virgin. Levi let out blood curling screams for help as Erwin began thrusting. He'd never experienced so much pain in his life, he felt as if his body was being split in half.

Erwin gave no remorse to all his screaming and crying, groaning as he thrusted in the man. By the time Erwin realized how stupid he was being it was too late to turn back and make it up to the man he loved so.

After ten minutes of Levi's voice growing hoarse and Erwin misguidely ignoring the pain he muttered, "I'm cumming." and came his load into the man's ass.

**«« Mature Content Over »»**

He pulled out, noticing Levi hadn't even gotten hard he turned his head, ashamed of himself. "Levi.." He reached a hand to touch the man but he let out a scream, pulling the sheets around himself and retreating- his weak legs making him crash against a wall and in submission he sank down the wall, trembling with fear as he stared at Erwin.

"I'm sorry..."

"YOU LIAR!" Levi shrieked, covering his ears tightly. "If you'd asked, I-I would of let you have all of me... all this time I'd loved you so much it hurt... I wanted my first time to be with you. I wanted you to be tender and gentle with my body, for you to make me open up to you... YOU FUCKING IDIOT RAPIST!"

"But... you... Jaeger.." Erwin stopped cold in his tracks after hearing the man's words.

"He was practicing... erotic massages... on me... so he c-could give one to... A-armin.. on valentines. For a month I-I've been making him have t-two hours of disinfection before h-he touched me..." Levi pulled the sheets tighter around himself, his body becoming racked in more heaving sobs.

"Past tense... you...don't feel the same way about me anymore?" Erwin mentally kicked himself, he couldn't imagine any way the man could possibly still love him.

"Don't ask me dumb questions." Levi responded coldly.

Erwin grabbed his phone, taking it to his texts with Levi and tossing his phone to Levi. After a minute Levi snatched the phone up, reading Erwin's love confession that he'd never received. "You love me?" Levi sniffed, his tears stopping.

"With everything I have and with everything I am I love you. Every fiber in my body pulls me toward and everything I am is because of you. Every second of my day I miss you when you're not around. Even when you just leave to go to the bathroom I miss you." Erwin got off the bed, kneeling in front of Levi.

"You idiot... you giant fucking idiot!" Levi catapulted himself into Erwin's body. Theolder blonde man giving a 'oof' before wrapping his arms around Levi. "I'm so sorry. Please... let me try again?" Erwin murmured into raven strands of hair.

"Just make love to me...please." Levi said softly.


	3. Disinfected

_/ ErenxLevi /_ **Disinfected**

"Unclean, filthy."

Those were the first things said to Eren after he confessed his love to Levi.

"Heichou..." Eren stepped closer to the man, but was swatted away by the flat side of Levi's blade. Levi stuck the blade back in its holder before stripping himself of the rest of his gear. He then sat down and begun removing all of his straps. Though it was always a time consuming task do to all of the staris and the complexity of them all.

"Heichou! You never have to touch me ever, not even once! Just please consider my confession!" Eren raised his voice at Levi, clenching his fists and his green eyes filled with passion and intensity. Eren was simply a intense person in general. He knew what he wanted and wouldn't accept not getting it.

"We're in a war against titans. You could die tomorrow. Who is that fair to?" Levi turned his sharp gaze to Eren as he slipped of his jacket, putting it on its hanger. He slowly trailed his fingers down the brown material as if thinking about everything he'd done in it.

"Love isn't fair! But You have to give it a chance!"

"I have to do no such thing!"

"But Heich-"

"ENOUGH!"

Eren's face broke into sadness and with a resigned sigh Levi slipped on a glove, reaching out to caress the man's face with his gloved hand. "If it gets in the way of expeditions or fighting titans then it's over." Levi said, Eren's face lighting up with joy in response.

"I promise!"

"But never ask me to touch you. I won't." Levi said firmly, his fingers trailed off the man's face. Eren's head shook vigorously in response, green eyes shining brightly as if he'd achieved heaven in itself.

Levi kept to that statement for six months. For six months Eren had not felt Levi's touch or affection. It was maddening to the point where he wondered if there even really was a point.

"No affection. At all. Ever. At any time." Eren complained to Mikasa and Armin. "Should I rip his heart out and donate it to Hanji's experiments?" Mikasa tilted her head to the right, a seemingly blank look on her face. "W-WHAA!? Y-you're joking right?" Armin rubbed the back of his head, looking at Armin. "Does look like the face of a woman who jokes?" She turned her gaze to Armim, her eyes colder than usual. Though when Armim began stuttering she grabbed him by his collar and shoved him against a wall, Armin letting out a confused cry of help. "WELL DOES IT!? LEVI SHOULD BBE GOING OUT OF HIS WAY TO TURN MY EREN INTO A MAN! HE SHOULD BE RAPING MY EREN!" She glared at him, though Armin was too busy screaming "I don't know how to deal with this right now!" to respond.

"Geez." Eren blushed slightly, getting up a bit lazily. "Night." he through up a single hand as he treaded off. But he might as been talking to a wall. He sighed, making slow steps to the room he and Levi shared. Though a pillow was kept between the two at all times.

"Turning in?" Levi asked, he was on his side of the bed reading a book. "Yes. Night Heichou..." He got under the covers, facing away from the man he needed so _desperately_ to hold. "Night Jaeger." He said back, his eyes never averting from his book.

It was a sleepless night for Eren as he womdered just how to break up with the man he loved. He couldn't take another day of the pain Levi dished out. Those were his thoughts as he lay still under the covers, awake for the second hour now.

"JAEGERRRRRR!" The loud voice came from the man beside him. Before Eren could decide if to answer Levi was speaking again, "So you're asleep? But you always are. Every time." Levi murmured, he took gloved hands and after ripping off the sheets he begun to undress Eren.

Eren lay still, scared shitless. He never would've imagined Levi had been doing this to him so many nights. A wet sensation met Eren's skin, wet wipes. Levi was disinfecting Eren's body with them. For a excruciating ten minutes Eren stayed still for the disinfecting. A variety of items were used on him.

"You've grown..." Levi whispered, kissing Eren's forehead. "I promise, one day I'll be strong enough to show you I love you when you're awake... but for now..." Levi slipped a item on Eren's member that he instantaneously recognized. _A condom_.

**« Warning: Mature Content Ahead »**

Levi used to fingers to widen himself a bit. Then he ever so slowly sat on Eren's member with immediately begun to grow as soon as it touched Eren's ass. Levi's hands trembled as he went farther and farther down on it. "D-Darling... It's getting big... Six and a half now maybe? Ah...!" He sat down fully on the thing. Eren couldn't see this but Levi's face was already the absolute definition of arousal. His cheeks were a light pink, his mouth forming a little 'o' to let out moans and his nipples perked up.

"You're hard so soon... nh," Levi supported himself by placing his hands on Eren's chest and leaning to put most of his weight there. He simply move his ass, going up and down quickly on Eren. Eren was she ll shocked. He'd of fainted if he weren't so focused on wondering why this was happening. Levi had never once called him Eren and now all of a sudden he had this secret life where he fucked a sleeping Eren. Or better put, was fucked by.

"Ah... Ah... Oh Eren, I love it..." He moaned out softly as he moved his hips in a rolling motion. "Ahn!" The sound accidentally escaped Eren's lips. "Moaning too? Nhh, I'm glad. Please, feel my body! I..hah! Want your body to remember mine. Hah...ah.." He brought his lips down to kiss Eren gently.

Eren couldn't help himself, he reached up to cup Levi's fave and kissed him back. In response his hand was slapped away harshly. "I love you Heichou!" He cried out harshly, grabbing the ma ns hair and yanking him down for a kiss. He swirled his tongue around Levi's and Levi's danced along with his.

Levi slowly began moving his hips again, the beginning of a long night of love making. "Hah... Eren! I need you!" Levi moaned out, grabbing Eren's hand with both of his. "I need...ngh you...ah too." Eren said with every inch of love in his heart. "I love you!" Levi said, it was the first time he'd said it to anyone. "I love you too-" It ended up as a grunt. He was already so close to his climax, though as a guy finishing fast was common he still was a bit embarrassed.

"I'm cumming!" Levi's back arched high in the air and he let go of Eren's hands. His eyes closed at he let out a short yelp, he came all over Eren's chest and some hit his face.

**« End Of Mature Content »**

The two woke up side by side that morning. Their bodies could still feel the intensity of round after round after round last might. They'd swapped ppositions alot so bogus bums were feeling the pain. Eren was cuddling into Levi's chest when noth their eyes fluttered open at the same time like clockwork.

After cleansing themselves they walked to the lunch hall, smiling at each other. Well, a more accurate statement would be Levi had on a slightly less strict expression.

"Hey guys!" Eren said with a heavenly smile. Everybody looked at the two with a irritated a tired look. "Eren. We get it. You like Levi." Jean stood up warily, putting his hands on Eren's Shoulders. "WE COULD ALL FUCKING HEAR YOU ALL NIGHT LONG!" He screamed. "Brat." Levi did a spin and when it was completed his foot connected right to Jeans hip, sending him back. He then slowly walked towards him, cracking his knuckles as he hovered over him. "Watch where your hands are going." Levi glared.

"Heichou kissmeeee~" Levi started bending over to kiss Levi. "No your brat -agh!" Levi ended up tripping over Jean as hw tried to back up. Eren smirked, laying a kiss right on the man's lips before giving a small wink.


End file.
